The Really odd how the heck did I get here place
by Lord Brocktree
Summary: A take off of the Tiwlight Zone and a collection of story about the Really-odd-how-the-heck-did-I-get-here-place and it also tells of the aftermath of the Crocodile Hunter Story
1. Explaining

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Mr. Fuzz.

  


Before we begin this story I take some inspiration from Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, some from my own diseased mind.

  


Hello, I am Mr. Fuzz, I am a telekinetic Antelope, I will now take you to the (Theme song plays) Do-do-do-do-do-do, Really-odd-how-the-heck-did-I-get-here-place. We will now take you to a normal day at Hogwarts.

  


(HP=Harry Potter, that's all I'm telling you, figure the rest out.)

HP: Hurry up Ron! Let's go Hermione! Or We'll be late for explaining of Most Characters!

RW: I'm come'n!

HG: Blab blab dribble dribble yack yack!

HP: Ron can you understand a word she says?

RW: No, but then why do we keep her around?

HP: In those rare moments were I cannot figure a way out, or does not know a spell, and we can understand her, we follow her advice to get out, and plus look at those legs!

RW: You've got a point...

HP: Of course I do, I'm Harry Potter!

RW: Oh great! Here comes Ginny and Luna!

GWandL: I we're here, thrown in to confuse the simple minded into asking, 'Which one will Harry choose?' on message boards all across the nation (by nation I mean the good ol' US of A) while J.K. laughs non-ceasingly at our stupidity while it is clear that Hermione is the one for him! And here comes Neville, I'll let him explain why he is here.

NL: Hi I'm the klutz in the book that everyone points there finger and laughs at, and thrown in the prophecy again to confuse the simple minded into asking 'Which is the One?' on message board across the nation again while J.K. laughs non-ceasingly at our stupidity while it is clear that Harry is the one! Here comes Malfoy!

DM: I am the arch-enemy of Harry Potter, because every good Hero needs a villan to fight!

RW: I am the side-kick of Harry Potter thrown in to make him look good!

HP: And I last but not least, I Harry Potter am the Hero of this book for every good book needs a Hero! And I fulfill that! With me staring at Hermione's legs and Ron at my side I rule!


	2. New Story

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter but, I do own Mr. Fuzz

  


Welcome back to the Really-odd-how-the-heck-did-I-get-here-place today Harry gets sucked into an alternate Dimension where really odd things happen a lot.

  


_"I better hurry or I'll miss double-potions with Slytherin."_ thought as he ran toward double-potions.

_"If I don't hurry-"_ thought Harry just before the portal opened up and he ran into it.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Harry as he fell.

"Harry has now entered the Really-odd-how-the-heck-did-I-get-here-place, where odd things happen a lot."

"Harry get up! We'll be late for Double-potions with Sytherin, Snape'll probably take off ten points for late!"

"Ok Ron."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione?!?! The Slytherin?!?!"

"Hey guys! Lets go!"

"Come on Harry, lets go!" he said as he grabbed Harry.

"Malfoy?!?! What's wrong with you?!?! Hermione's not a Slytherin, she's a Griffindor!

"Draco! Wait! I think something's wrong with Harry."

"What are you?"

"Griffindor."

"What year are you in?"

"Five."

Brrrring!

"Ugggg..... We're late!"

"Harry, are you ok?" said Draco as he approached.

"Malfoy, get away!"

"Ron, grab him and lets take him to McGonagall." whispered Draco.

"Uhhh... let me go!"

"We're going to McGonagall."

"Good then she can tell you that I'm right, we're here anyway.


	3. The End of New Story

Disclaimer: Whosoever is found loitering at the public station platform nine and three quarters between the hours of 12 pm and 3 am can be accused of loitering in a non loitering zone and could be sentenced to 12 hours of community service. Code #14339

  


Real Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Mr. Fuzz..

  


_"She_? McGonagall is a guy, Mike McGonagall!"

"Hello boys, what's wrong?"

"Mike, something is wrong with Harry."

"You're are a girl! Minerva McGonagall!"

"Ummm..... Harry, no. Do I look like a girl?"

"You're not even old! Let me go to Dumbledore!"

"Ok..... Ron you were right. Something is wrong with Harry."

Once in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, tell them that Hermione's in Griffindor."

"Whosoever is found loitering at the public station platform nine and three quarters between the hours of 12 pm and 3 am can be accused of loitering in a non loitering zone and could be sentenced to 12 hours of community service. Code #14339

"Huh?"

"The stealing of any item under the cost 15 sickles can be considered a misdemeanor and be sentence up to 24 hours of community service or 12 hours of jail time. Code #13557."

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?"

"Nothing. This is how he always is."

"Professor Dumbledore! It is I Snape the world nicest teacher ever."

"It is now that Harry snapped, killing everyone in the office and then most of the school before he himself was killed. You have visited Really-odd-how-the-heck-did-I-get-here-place.


End file.
